


Pink Hair

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Mini Supes [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: 4th in the mini supes series.Madelyn once again comes home to chaos.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Mini Supes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Pink Hair

When Madelyn had left the house, Starlight hair was blonde. Now as she holds the toddler covered in paint, her hair is pink. Homelander looks sheepish. Deep and A-Train look guilty, Maeve looks annoyed, Translucent seems amused and Black Noir hovers at her side, looking up at her, silently trying to communicate “Please stop leaving me this lot,”.

  
“Anyone wants to tell me what happened?” Madelyn asks softly.

Deep cracks first. Of course Madelyn knew he would, it was always him. 

“Starlight wanted to be pretty like you buy we figured you’d get mad if we touched your make up so we used paint instead,” Deep begins. “Maeve and Translucent were outside with Homelander, he was teaching them how to make explosives even though you have repeatedly said no about that,”.

“First off, they were all down for a nap when I went outside,” Homelander tells her. Wincing at her glare. He was definitely sleeping on the sofa tonight. “Secondly, seriously we need to teach Deep to stop snitching because that’s why Translucent keeps shoving him down the stairs,”

“It is,” Translucent says, glaring at Deep for squealing on him and his father figure.

Starlight giggles in her arms. “Let’s go get you clean, little one,” Madelyn cooes. 

* * *

“Still annoyed with me?” Homelander asks, putting his hands around her waist. 

  
“Yes. You know your sleeping on the sofa tonight, right?” Madelyn replies. She doesn’t need to see his face to know he’s pouting. He pouts more than any of the kids. “We talked about the explosives thing and you waited until my back was turned, did what you wanted anyway. We are either a couple, a partner in everything, or we aren’t,”.

“We are a team,” He replies, kissing her neck. “Very much a team,”.

“If you two are about to have adult fun time please do it in the bedroom,” Maeve pipes up from the doorway. “I don’t need to be mentally scarred for life,”.

“We aren’t,” Madelyn tells the girl. “Have you finished your homework?”.

“No. Because Translucent is trying to put Deep in a box and send him away somewhere,” Maeve informs her. “It’s very distracting,”.


End file.
